


New Understanding

by igottoomuchwriting



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: A little bit of angst, Connor almost makes a mistake but Jared stops him, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, slight argument, surprisingly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 03:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13966644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igottoomuchwriting/pseuds/igottoomuchwriting
Summary: Connor tries to go behind Evan's back, but Jared catches him.





	New Understanding

“I-I can’t go to the play. The school play.” Evan mumbled.

“What? Why?” Connor asked, leaning in closer. Evan leaned back and looked towards the ground.

“I just, I guess I don’t have the money?”

“It’s ten dollars, Evan.” Evan silently nodded his head while he played with the bottom of his shirt.

The couple sat amongst students who buzzed about, making plans with friends and collecting their things to head home for the weekend. Neither said anything until the hallways cleared, and they were some of the only students left. 

“I can pay for you,” Connor finally spoke. Evan looked him in the eyes, panic inching closer in his gaze.

“No! No, I couldn’t ask you to do that.”

“It’s no big deal, Ev.”

“It is to me.” Sighing, Connor leaned against the lockers. 

“Why? It’ll only be ten dollars.” Evan pursed his lips and turned back to his locker.

“It’s just…” he paused. “Something I’m not comfortable with.” 

“I would get that,” Connor continued to argue, “if I was offering you a hundred dollars. But ten? That’s hardly gonna make a difference.”

“Just drop it, Connor,” Evan snapped. He shut his locker with a little more force than necessary. Both teens flinched at the bang, then sat in silence once again.

“Okay,” Connor clipped. Evan cautiously looked towards his boyfriend, whose face was guarded. “I’ll drop it.”

Evan sighed and turned fully towards him.m “Connor, I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have, you know, snapped. You were just try-”

“Hey,” he interrupted. Connor pulled Evan into a hug, placing his head on top of his, effectively tucking the smaller teen into his body. “I was being an asshole. You said no, and I kept pushing.” Evan wrapped his arms around Connor’s waist and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. 

“I shouldn’t have snapped. You were just trying to help me.” Connor chuckedl and squeezed his boyfriend one last time before parting.

“Alright,” Connor said. “Let’s head out. The traffic should have cleared out by now.”

 

It was Monday afternoon, three days after the disagreement between Connor and Evan. Connor had been able to slip away before Evan caught up with him at lunch, and was now standing in line to buy tickets. 

He knows Evan really doesn’t want him to buy the ticket, but he’ll have it just in case. If Evan asks where he got it, he’ll say Zoe and Alana wanted to go, but changed their minds and gave Connor the tickets. 

What flaw is there? In Connor’s mind, it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission. 

“Never took you for a school play kinda guy,” he hears a  _ very  _ familiar voice speak. With the slightest roll of his eyes, Connor turns and comes face-to-face with none other than Jared Kleinman. 

“No, you peg me as more of a school shooter.” Jared frowned, but said nothing. After another high school shooting, Jared stopped calling Connor a school shooter, but Connor wouldn’t let it go. Though he had a reason to be petty, sometimes Evan has to tell Connor to tone it down. ( _ “I mean, he-he did say he was sorry.” “Sorry doesn’t fix years of torment, Hansen.”)  _

“What do you want, Kleinman?” Connor changed the subject. 

“A certain anxious bird told me that he was upset that he couldn’t go to the school play, so I wanted to see what his boyfriend was doing in line.”

“I can still see the fucking play by myself.” Jared raised an eyebrow.

“Are you only buying one for yourself?”

“Why does it fucking matter, huh?” 

“Well, it doesn’t to me. But I thought I should let you know that’s the quickest way to piss Evan off.” Connor gave him a confused look.

“What are you talking about?”

“Evan hates when people buy him things that he said he couldn’t afford.”

“Why?” Jared shrugged - Connor was going to punch him if he shrugged again - and placed his hands in his pockets.

“It has something to do with his anxiety. He may feel people think he’s a charity project or something?” He shrugs again. Connor’s hand twitches. “He doesn’t even know himself from what I can guess.” Connor turns his head away, looking at the front of the line. 

Would Evan be as mad as Jared is saying he’ll be?

“How do you know this?”

“Because I did it once, and he didn’t talk to me for two weeks?” Connor whipped his head towards Jared. 

“Two weeks?!” 

“Mhm,” he hummed. “And I’m just his friend. I don’t know how he’ll react when he finds out his boyfriend did the  _ one  _ thing he asked him not to do.” Jared gave him a pat on the shoulder. “But that’s none of business. You have a great day, Murphy.” Then he was gone. 

Connor watched him leave and went over everything that happened. 

“Hi!” He turned back to the teen manning the booth , a bright smile seemed to light up the general area around her. Those smiles almost never affected Connor, but it did remind him of someone who did.

“I changed my mind,” he mumbled, and then proceeded to walk out of the cafeteria, in search of his boyfriend. 

He found Evan itting by his locker reading a book. Said by looked up when he heard footsteps, and he lit up when he saw Connor. 

“Connor!” he smiled. It made Connor die a little on the inside. “I was wondering where you were. Where’d you go?”

“I, uh,” he stumbled.  _ Should I tell the truth or lie? _ “I was, um, just, looking at the tickets,” he finished quietly, ashamed. Evan’s smile dropped and he turned back to his book. 

“Oh.” 

“I didn’t buy them!” Connor was quick to add. Evan gave him a curious look. “‘I was just looking to see if Zoe needed any extra money than what she brought.” Evan nodded his head in understandment. Connor noted that he still looked upset, which made him feel like more of an asshole. Did Evan know he was lying? 

With a sigh, Connor sat next to Evan, stretching his legs out into the hallway while staring at the wall. “Are you mad at me?”

“Should I be?” Evan mumbled, turning the page in his book. 

“You have the right to be.” Evan gave him a side glance. 

“A little bit,” he finally answered. Connor numbly nodded his head. “But you didn’t any, you backed out, so that gives you some points.” He got a confused look.

“It does?”

“Uh, yeah.” He closed his book and looked back at Connor. “You wanted to buy one for us, even though I said you shouldn’t, so yeah, I guess I’m mad, but you didn’t buy it , so uh, yeah.” 

They sat in silence as Connor processes everything. He reaches over and grabs Evan’s hand and gives it a squeeze . 

“I’m sorry,” he whispers. Evan smiles and squeezes his hand back. A silent apology.

The bell rings and the couple is standing up, just looking into each others eyes. The only thing among them is trust and a new found understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm still projecting. I feel like because Connor has a lot of money, Evan is a lot more anxious when money becomes a thing because they are raised two different ways.  
> Not beta read. Cause I'm lazy and as soon as I am done writing something I wanna post it. Sue me.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr!: igottoomuchwriting


End file.
